


Немного везения

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rebuilding Erebor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Гномы не верят в удачу. У хоббитов другое мнение на этот счет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709329) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



Хоббиты назвали бы это везением. Они твердо верили в могущественную роль удачи и полагали, что любое доброе дело возвращается сторицей. Поделишься вкусной выпечкой, а в день рождения тебя будет ждать замечательный подарок, пригласишь соседа на чашечку чая, а там, глядишь, в выходные соберешь целую корзину грибов.

У гномов же, как выяснил Бильбо, сама мысль о везении вызывала лишь усмешку. Гномы четко следовали выбранному пути, полагаясь только на себя и мудрость Махала, направляющую их. А будет ли им сопутствовать удача или неудача, целиком зависит от них самих. 

Но Бильбо, даже оставшись в Эреборе, не собирался отказываться от хоббичьего образа жизни, того самого, когда едят по меньшей мере пять раз в день, обувь не носят, потому что она мешает, а честно приманенная удача парит над головой словно тень, ожидая нужного момента, чтобы упасть под ноги.

Сегодня его везение оказалось связано с забытой книгой. В любой другой день он обошелся бы без нее, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться через пол-Горы в королевские покои. Эребор представлял собой сплошное хитросплетение лестниц, коридоров, ходов и переходов, и Бильбо предпочитал лишний раз не испытывать свое умение находить нужное направление. Как только Торин, который в свое время умудрился заблудиться на прямой дороге в Хоббитании, ориентировался в этом лабиринте - уму не постижимо!

В любой другой день Бильбо не стал бы возвращаться за книгой, но на сегодня они с Ори давно еще запланировали поработать над переводом, еле-еле время выкроили: то у одного, то у другого были неотложные дела. В любой другой день Бильбо вернулся бы в их с Торином комнаты лишь под вечер. Можно считать чистым везением, что он все-таки заглянул обратно и обнаружил Торина на полу с гримасой боли, держащегося руками за колено. 

Везение, ну конечно, это было везение. Или пришлось бы признать, что подобное происходило регулярно, а эта мысль была для Бильбо невыносима. 

— Торин! — Книги и свитки посыпались у Бильбо из рук. Не обращая на них никакого внимания, он рухнул на колени рядом с Торином и изумленно вскрикнул, когда тот с силой отпихнул его. 

— Уходи! — рявкнул Торин. Бильбо предпочел пропустить его слова мимо ушей, учитывая всю их смехотворность. Ну разумеется, он сейчас уйдет и оставит Торина лежать на полу! Или, пожалуй, накроет его кружевной салфеткой и сделает вид, что это такой оригинальный столик, бугорчатый и волосатый. 

Обычно ловкие пальцы Торина от боли стали неуклюжими, и Бильбо нетерпеливо отодвинул его руку и задрал штанину, обнажив тугую повязку на колене. Дрожащими пальцами он размотал бинт и надавил на сведенные судорогой мышцы. Торин задохнулся от боли.

— Перестань... — прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Перестать что? Помогать тебе? — возмутился Бильбо. Он проглотил застрявший в горле липкий комок страха и едко добавил: — Ты бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы я оставил тебя здесь общаться с полом? Ну прости, что прервал вашу содержательную беседу!

— Балин или Двалин скоро заглянули бы ко мне!

— В самом деле? — сиплым от обиды голосом поинтересовался Бильбо. — Ты готов довериться Балину или Двалину в таком состоянии, но не мне? 

Торин промолчал, не прекращая попыток подняться на ноги, опираясь на здоровое колено. Бильбо с сомнением следил за ним, готовясь подхватить, если Торин потеряет равновесие, но тот, шатаясь, добрел до кресла и, задыхаясь, рухнул в него, вытянув больную ногу. Он ничего не сказал, когда Бильбо с более не достижимой для него самого легкостью опустился рядом на пол, и продолжал молчать, пока тот не протянул руку, накрыв паутину шрамов на его колене.

— Дело не в доверии, — выдавил Торин. Его губы все еще были бледными, а на лице застыло напряженное выражение. Бильбо чувствовал, как под его пальцами болезненно пульсируют поврежденные мышцы. На пару им с трудом удалось выпрямить ногу, осторожно сгибая ее и разгибая, насколько позволяла травма.

— Тогда в чем? — раздраженно спросил Бильбо. Он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Торин на него не смотрит. Его голова была откинута на спинку кресла, а взгляд блуждал по потолку, как будто там были высечены ответы на заданные Бильбо вопросы. На его лице все еще виднелись капельки выступившего пота, но он хотя бы уже не был белым как простыня. — Почему другие могут тебе помогать, но не я?

— Я не хочу твоей помощи! — рыкнул Торин, срываясь на жалобный вскрик, когда Бильбо слишком сильно потянул, пытаясь распрямить раненое колено. Бильбо тут же ослабил хватку, бормоча извинения.

— Ладно, не такой уж я хороший помощник, — буркнул он. — Но, по крайней мере, я здесь! Или ты собирался лежать тут на полу до вечера, пока Балин не вернется? А может, ты надеялся, что я вдруг приму тебя за новый предмет мебели? Повешу тебе на ухо свой сюртук и как ни в чем не бывало отправлюсь спать?

— Я просто... не хотел, чтобы ты видел... — прошипел Торин сквозь стиснутые зубы, резко выпрямив спину, стоило Бильбо снова нажать посильнее, разминая сведенные судорогой мышцы, пока наконец спазм не начал проходить. Торин обессилено откинулся в кресле, его мокрая рубаха прилипла к телу. Бильбо продолжил осторожно массировать колено, поглаживая стянутую неровными линиями шрамов плоть. 

— Ты не хотел, чтобы я видел это? — мягко спросил он. — Торин, я видел тебя в куда более обнаженном виде, я знаю, какие у тебя шрамы.

— Да, знаешь, — произнес Торин, к усталости в его голосе примешивалась так хорошо знакомая Бильбо горячность, без которой он уже не представлял себе своего любимого гнома. — Я не боюсь, что ты увидишь мои старые раны. 

— Вот как? Скажи это моей заднице — я изрядно приложился ей об пол, когда ты меня отпихнул, хотя я всего лишь хотел помочь тебе встать. 

— Если бы ты послушался и ушел, когда я тебе сказал..!

— Но я не ушел, и до сих пор здесь, так что скажи уже наконец, чего я не должен был видеть, — отрезал Бильбо, чувствуя, что начинает терять терпение. — Итак, ты доверяешь мне, ты признаешь, что я видел тебя голым и перевязанным с ног до головы, так может, изволишь объяснить, что у тебя за проблема?

— Я не допущу, чтобы ты видел меня слабым! — выкрикнул Торин. Казалось, слова выдернули из него силком, и он в тот же миг захлопнул рот, только челюсти лязгнули. Он снова уставился в потолок, судорожно сжав руки на коленях, пожалуй, единственное, что сейчас не дрожало у него от напряжения — это больная нога — Бильбо ощущал тепло расслабленных мышц под ладонью. 

— Слабым? — Бильбо недоуменно моргнул. — Слабым, — повторил он, покатав слово на языке, словно пробуя его на вкус. — Торин, я много слов могу для тебя подобрать, причем некоторые из них я не стал бы произносить при моем малолетнем племяннике, но слабого среди них точно нет.

Торин яростно втянул воздух, но ничего не произнес, продолжая изучать потолок. Бильбо со вздохом прислонился щекой к изуродованному колену, легонько целуя переплетения шрамов. 

— Послушай меня, Торин Дубощит, — тихо, но твердо сказал он. — Ты совершенно прав: я видел твои старые раны и все твои шрамы. Но ты, похоже, забыл, что я видел и то, как ты их получил. Я видел, как ты возглавил поход, который все считали безнадежным. Я видел, как ты сражался в битвах, где многие лишились жизни, и я видел, — в горле у Бильбо застрял комок, и он сглотнул, продолжая: — я видел, как ты одолел безумие, что преследовало твоего отца и твоего деда, так что не смей указывать мне, что я должен видеть, когда смотрю на тебя! Я видел достаточно, чтобы составить собственное мнение.  
— Слабый, — фыркнул он. — Придумает тоже!

Наступила тишина, прерываемая только звуками их дыхания. Бильбо шумно сопел, больше всего ему хотелось вытащить носовой платок и как следует высморкаться, но, как и Торин, он не рвался демонстрировать свои слабости. Оставалось надеяться, что он не закапает соплями Торину штаны. 

А потом все мысли о заложенном носе и носовых платках улетучились, стоило широкой ладони опуститься на его голову, а мощным пальцам — зарыться в его волосы, отводя пряди от лица. 

— Взломщик, — донесся сверху рокочущий голос, и Бильбо невольно закатил глаза, поморщившись от старого прозвища. — Мой взломщик, — уже мягче добавил Торин, и это уточнение немного уняло раздражение. — Думаю, ты — единственная слабость, которую я могу себе позволить.

— Да брось, — проворчал Бильбо, подаваясь навстречу ласке. — Ты можешь позволить себе все, что угодно, только пообещай не пробивать головой стены в подтверждение своей силы. Мне не нужно от тебя никаких доказательств. 

Торин склонился к нему. Бильбо почувствовал на лице щекочущее теплое дыхание, а затем губы легко коснулись его лба, и Торин пробормотал: — Как скажешь. 

— Так и скажу, — вздохнул Бильбо, поднял взгляд и почти утонул в безбрежной синеве глаз напротив. — Тебе просто повезло, что я вернулся, и тебе не пришлось валяться здесь целый день. 

— Повезло, — хмыкнул Торин. Он откинулся обратно в кресло, во взгляде его ясно читалось все, что он об этом думал. — Мы сами создаем свое везение. 

— Вероятно, ты прав, — согласился Бильбо, и подумал, что надо бы не забыть завтра помочь поварам на кухне и, возможно, предложить Балину разобрать бумаги, а может, даже испечь любимое печенье Двалина. Когда хочешь приманить удачу, все средства хороши.


End file.
